


Sleep Well Beast

by Noah_Ko



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda PWP, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Post TEW-1, Road Trip, Ruvik in Leslie's body, Slow Burn implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Ko/pseuds/Noah_Ko
Summary: Working with Ruvik is like developing a deeply disturbing partnership with your own sleep paralysis demon. Sebastian was ready for everything, but for some things you can never be prepared.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Sleep Well Beast

The road was empty and plain, no passing cars or signs - just a repetitive view on both sides. The heat reached its limit at noon and now the sun was hanging straight ahead, blinding Sebastian through the windshield. He was sweating, sleep-deprived and tired. Probably that is exactly how you are supposed to feel on the run, like a wrecked toy, whose joints can’t move anymore. Ruvik on the other hand had the luxury of being half asleep most of the time, not that it made him feel like a functional individual, but at least he could think more or less straight. Sebastian was the only person capable of driving, that’s why he had to spend sleepless hours staring straight ahead and clutching the steering wheel. Ruvik could build the whole STEM system, but he had no idea how to operate such difficult machinery as an autocar. The road was empty and plain; they could be anywhere by now.

Sebastian felt like he could fall asleep any second if he let his guard down. They hadn’t talked for hours and the soft pastorale silence of the road felt like a lullaby. If only his life could make a twist and turn out to be as meditative and boring as this endless road in the middle of nowhere. Sebastian shook this thought out and turned on the radio, trying to find anything that wasn’t silence or white noise.

“...Gerry, Maggy and little Ann sending you the very best wishes on your 50th birthday, big boy Virgil! Have a cold one and listen to the present from our radio station - top ten Brantley Gilbert’s hits - just what a real man nee-”

“I don’t like this. Turn it off.” Ruvik was trying to get comfortable on the passenger seat that was making an annoying sound every time he moved. He drew up his legs close to his body and pulled a cigarette package out of the pocket.

“Driver gets to choose the music, okay?” Sebastian sounded annoyed, but it wasn’t surprising for both of them. The last thing he worried about was managing his tone in the situation like this. “What, it’s not up your taste, prince?”

“I’m trying to think.” Ruvik ignored the remark and lit up two cigarettes between his fingers. Cheap virginia tobacco. Not up to his taste either, but he didn’t have a luxury to be picky.

“And what is that you are thinking about?” Sebastian reached out his hand, but instead he felt Ruvik’s fingers on his face, forcing a cigarette straight between his lips. For a person that uptight Ruvik was extremely touchy and had no concept of personal space. His gaze, the way he moved and talked was invasive, unpredictable. During the last weeks they spent together Sebastian often found himself being watched while working, driving,  _ sleeping _ . He tried to convince himself that it was just scientific exploration done by Ruvik-he-knew-so-well, but there was something else. Something, he couldn’t shake off. Interest. Affection.

“I’m thinking about the concept of attraction.” Ruvik was facing the half open window, his wrist resting on it, letting smoke and cigarette ashes out of the car. He curled up on the seat like a lost sparrow, but his face remained serious and concentrated. “How do humans decide to form a couple? Is it something about appearance? How did you decide to get married?”

Sebastian inhaled too sharply and smoke burned his lungs. The mix of wind and radio made Ruvik’s words almost inaudible, but the message was clear. Sebastian felt like he was about to have a child-parent talk about birds and bees.

“You’re asking it as if you weren’t human.”

“I am human, Seb.”

“Sometimes I forget that,” he replied too quickly, but held himself from continuing this thought. While working together, Sebastian got to know Ruvik well enough not to constantly comment on him being an almost unearthly creature possessing someone else’s body. But even if he didn’t want to admit that, he’d stopped thinking this way a long time ago. Time that felt like eternity, time that made them close enough to trust each other with their lives. “So what are you asking exactly? It’s not a rock solid science, you know.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Ruvik’s voice was quiet. “I’m curious about your perspective. Do you desire only attractive people?”

It made Sebastian laugh for two reasons - him not being recently engaged in any activities that had anything to do with desires and Ruvik’s sudden interest in such a topic.

“I guess, yeah.” He threw a cigarette butt out of the window and lowered the volume of the radio. “At least those I find attractive.”

“Do you find me attractive?”

Sebastian let go of a steering wheel for a second, dumbstruck by this question. What is that supposed to mean? Why does he even bother to be considered attractive? It all felt like a twisted mind game, created to manipulate Sebastian no matter what he replies. He didn’t think he should even give an answer to that, not that he wanted to, but in the corner of his eye Sebastian saw Ruvik’s face, his pale eyes looking straight at him, waiting.

It’s not that he didn’t find Ruvik attractive. There was always something about him that you can’t erase with scars or burns, that you can’t take away from him even if his appearance looks nothing like his old body. Sebastian felt weird, thinking about Leslie’s body  _ like that _ , but he had to admit that there was nothing left from him. Ruvik took it and claimed it, possessively, like everything he ever touches. He took his face and shaped it into his own, mutilated it with crooked grins and narrowed piercing eyes. There was no innocence left, no naivety or comfort. And it was, in fact, beautiful.

Sebastian wasn’t sure if he should hate himself for that thought.

“Are you hitting on me or what?” Sebastian made a rapid turn to the left and Ruvik almost fell on him, but regained his balance in the last second. “Honestly, what kind of question is that? Can you wait with your shenanigans till I get at least four hours of sleep?”

“I see.”

That was it,  _ I see.  _ No further questions or clever remarks, Ruvik just turned his head back, curling up into a tight ball on his seat. At this point he looked like a big oversized hoodie and nothing else; only a head sticking out, hair completely messed up after sleeping in the car. Ruvik didn’t say a word and just looked into the side mirror. They drove in silence.

  
  


It was past midnight when they finally found a motel. It was a two-storey building in the middle of nowhere that reminded Sebastian of that old Psycho movie. Except for the insides - the interior was nothing but cheap and dirty, mold on shower walls, brownish spots covering most of the ceiling. In their tiny room they had nothing but a broken TV and one bed that looked like no one had slept in it for years. Sebastian couldn’t care less. He was exhausted and considered anything other than sleeping in a car a luxury that, coupled with a hot shower, had a potential to make him feel like a person again.

Before Sebastian could rest, he double-checked every car in the parking lot, looking in their windows like a maniac, trying to convince himself that no one had followed them all the way to this deserted place. He didn’t find anything that could make him want to hit the road immediately and moved back to their own car, picking up bags from the trunk and carrying them inside. Ruvik was sitting cross legged on the floor, poking around his backpack. He surrounded himself with papers and clothes, trying to look for something. He didn’t have much on him, none of them did.

“Wanna go to the shower first?” Sebastian’s voice sounded tired. It was generous of him to ask, even though he felt like passing out any second. Everything that held him together was adrenaline and fear. 

“Later. You go.” 

Ruvik stayed as he was, not raising his head or looking at Sebastian, too focused on his task to pay attention to anything. He was often like that, concentrated, driven by obsession to find even the smallest details. Sebastian often wondered if he had always been like that, as a child, reading in his father’s basement, painting anatomical da Vinci-like figures on his walls. Something that Ruvik still enjoyed, other than plotting revenge and being unnecessary salty, was drawing. He was doing it as a way of relaxing or clearing his mind. Most of the scribbles ended up in a trash can along with other outdated or useless files, but some of them he saved on purpose, almost for Sebastian to find. Those were faceless drawings of a male body, too detailed and precise not to understand who was depicted on them. 

After a brief, soldier-style shower Sebastian checked the locks and crawled under the blanket. He didn’t care for the bright light or any conversations with Ruvik, even simple goodnight wishes. Everything that mattered was regaining his ability to think straight and driving without a constant fear of falling asleep at the wheel. Sebastian closed his eyes and in the darkness he saw endless roads and trees with long dark shadows, extending on the ground, devouring him. He heard soft steps, but he didn’t see a man behind them. They were everywhere, echoing from the corners, transforming into whispers and long, distant howls. Sebastian heard water coming from above, but looking up he saw blood flowing towards him. There was no escape, but he ran and he suffocated and the darkness kept calling his name:  _ Sebastian, Sebastian... _

“Sebastian.” The light was subdued and he couldn’t understand where he was at first. Ruvik was standing close to the bed, staring at him, unblinking. He was shirtless and his hair was wet, water dripping on his boney bare chest.

“What the fuck...” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse and weak after waking up. He cleared his throat and raised himself on the elbow, eyeing Ruvik as close as never before. The aftertaste of night terrors hadn’t disappeared fully and all he could see was the water drops, running down and down and down.

“I want to borrow your hoodie. It’s cold.” As a proof of his words, Ruvik shivered. He wrapped a towel around himself and frowned. “Mine smells. I can’t sleep in it.”

Sebastian shot a short tired lopsided smile at him. On the road they could spend days without a shower, under the sun. They were both disgusting, but Sebastian enjoyed thinking about the discomfort it caused to the Great Heir of the Victoriano family. “And you woke me up with that bullshit, because?” He fell back on the pillow with a disgruntled moan. “You know what, I don’t care. Do what the fuck you want.”

Ruvik sneered and quietly turned around, heading to Sebastian’s pack. “You told me not to touch your things without your permission.” His voice was soft, but arrogance in it was almost palpable. “So I decided to ask.”

Sebastian ignored him and tried to fall back asleep to the sounds of his things being violently tossed around. Ruvik didn’t care about simple social norms that people usually learn before they are able to count to hundred. So it was very naive to expect basic respect to someone else’s sleep from him. Sebastian heard him zip the bag and moved closer to the edge of the bed, leaving some space for Ruvik, but nothing followed. It was quite, almost suspiciously quiet. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw Ruvik’s back in the other corner of the room. He stood still, almost like a statue, Sebastian’s hoodie in his hands, held close to his face. Sebastian watched Ruvik rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric and felt like his heart dropped down. It was a disturbing, unsettling scene, but Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off Ruvik's spine, off his wet white hair and pointy backbones. 

When Sebastian felt like he should definitely say something, at least let him know that he saw everything, not to be a sick peeping Tom at the very least, Ruvik put the hoodie on and disappeared in the bathroom. Sebastian exhaled and put his palms over his eyes, trying to think about something that wasn’t Ruvik’s exposed back, cold, wet from the shower, almost vulnerable. They had to talk, he thought. They needed to communicate. He needed to address the situation, tell him about all those games, find the words goddammit. Sebastian was never good at this and now he felt powerless. He desperately tried to find a way to solve the situation. And then he heard a sound.

The sound of a zipper on Ruvik’s jeans was too loud in the quietness of the deserted motel. It came from the bathroom, reached Sebastian’s ears and dissolved into radio silence. The other sounds followed and Sebastian couldn’t find an escape from them; closing his eyes he saw Ruvik in the darkness of the bathroom, sitting on the edge of a tub, pants undone. He imagined him touching himself for the first time, exhaling sharply, biting his lips. Sebastian wondered if Ruvik got hard just from inhaling the smell of Sebastian’s sweatshirt, if he thought about him, tightening his palm around his own cock. 

Sebastian thought, what would happen, if he just came to the bathroom and put his hand on Ruvik’s neck, touched his wrists. Would he spread his legs, showing himself to Sebastian,  _ asking _ . Would he finally plead and call his name, desperately wanting to come. Sebastian heard Ruvik’s ragged breathing and he imagined his head thrown back, lips open and red, wet from saliva. He thought about Ruvik on his knees in this filthy bathroom, how he would take Sebastian in his mouth and how his pale eyes would burn with lust. He thought about all the things he could do to him, all the names he would call him and he felt his own cock getting hard. He couldn’t think about anything else but Ruvik touching himself so close to him, and it felt good, it felt right. Sebastian heard the choked moan coming from the bathroom and exhaled nervously. He wondered, if Ruvik put his hand over his mouth while coming and imagined himself doing that, watching Ruvik tremble in his arms, weak from the orgasm. Sebastian felt like he was in a fever dream, sweating, hot. He rolled to the other side, facing the window and listened to the sound of water running in the faucet.

Ruvik’s steps were quiet and soft, he turned off the lights and crawled into the bed, facing Sebastian, who didn’t even try to pretend to be asleep. They were watching each other silently, faces so close that they could feel each other’s breath. Sebastian could see red spots of rashes under Ruvik’s eyes, especially prominent in the streetlights; his face was thin from the exhaustion of the last days and absolutely unreadable. Ruvik moved closer and put his hand on Sebastian’s hip.

“I know you heard everything,” His hand slid down and rested on Sebastian’s crotch. Ruvik looked him straight in the eye and there was no shame or confusion in his gaze. “And I know you liked it.”

Sebastian bit his lip. Ruvik’s hand unbuttoned his pants, not meeting any hesitation, and stopped right there, waiting. 

“Yes I did.” There was no sense in denial, not after everything he imagined and felt. They all knew it was meant to happen sooner or later and the game they’d both played before felt childish and unnecessary. Sebastian put his hand on the back of Ruvik’s neck and leaned him closer for a kiss. 

Ruvik was warm and his skin was soft. He was kissing Sebastian readily, not really skillful, but his mouth was so hot that nothing of that mattered. He smelled like toothpaste and his hair was still damp from the shower. It felt amazing and right and Sebastian craved more of him, pulling Ruvik closer, making him arch and whimper softly into Sebastian’s mouth. His ribcage seemed so small that Sebastian tried his best not to squeeze it too hard, while Ruvik put his hand under the waistband of Sebastian’s underwear. His touches were light, but confident; he wrapped his fingers around Sebastian’s already hard cock and squeezed it. Sebastian moaned and put his hands under Ruvik’s hoodie, feeling his skin, his heat. He felt hungry for him, insatiable, he wanted to claim every part of his body. They are really not that different, he thought, kissing Ruvik’s neck hard, almost possessively.

“Do it, don’t stop,” Sebastian whispered in his ear, holding him tight. Ruvik’s face was all red, he tried to move his hands as fast as he could, feeling how close Sebastian was, how eager he was to come. 

“You are a good boy, I’m so close...” He was breathing fast, hand in Ruvik’s hair, clenching them between his fingers. Ruvik found a good pace for his strokes in the tight space of Sebastian’s underpants. Sebastian felt like his brain was processing every sensation of his body at once and he was almost afraid that this was too much for him, that he was not going to survive that. He felt Ruvik’s fingers on his cock, every one of them separately and he wanted to feel him whole, every piece of his skin. Sebastian moaned and covered Ruvik’s lips with his mouth, coming with the last trust into Ruvik’s hand.

Sebastian couldn’t hear anything but an electric buzz in his tired brain. He tried to regain his breath, stroking Ruvik’s back, feeling his breath on his neck.

“I do find you attractive,” Sebastian said quietly, afraid to ruin the moment, and he felt Ruvik’s smile on his skin. Weariness hit him like a hammer and all he could do was just pull Ruvik closer, placing Ruvik’s head on his chest. “Beautiful to say the least.”


End file.
